The Analytical Services Resource provides an array of analytical services that are driven by the scientific needs of the members of the NYU Cancer Institute (NYUCI). These services include in-house analytical measurements such as inorganic metals analysis by atomic absorption (AA) and X-ray fluorescence-(XRF) spectroscopy, and organic analysis by high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC). In 2004, the Analytical Services Resource began to provide general instrumentation services (IS), including technical assistance in the maintenance, repair, calibration and use of shared or investigator-owned research instruments and equipment, as well as the fabrication of novel, research-driven devices and instruments. In summary, the Analytical Services Resource provides Cancer Center members with a variety of services necessary to conduct analytical chemical measurements in cancer and environmental research in an integrated fashion, from method selection, device fabrication, instrument calibration and repair and data interpretation. In addition to these services, resource personnel are involved in the training of students and center researchers in the use of analytical instrumentation (AA, XRF, HPLC, MS and NMR) in their research: